


How Do We Rise and Shine?

by OtterRonpas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Pregame Monokubs, pregame au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterRonpas/pseuds/OtterRonpas
Summary: //V3 SPOILERS//"Rise and shine, ursine! With our powers combined, we are the Monokubs!"Just how did this team of vibrant robot bear cubs come to be?





	How Do We Rise and Shine?

The Monokubs originated from a group of five friends. They seemed to be the only ones in their school familiar with the Danganronpa series. Their shared knowledge of the popular series is one of the things that brought them together.  
  
The group was made up of four boys and one girl.  
  
The oldest was Taro.  
  
After that was Kenneth- for some reason everyone just called him Kid.  
  
After him was the one girl, Stefani; the group liked to write her name as Stephanie as an inside joke.  
  
The last two were Hansuke and Damien, who were around the same age.  
  
Everyone just called them “the Danganronpa nerds”. They didn’t mind; in fact, they took it as a compliment.  
  
These kids were just your average group of friends that bonded over a popular show they all loved.  
  
~•~  
  
Taro and Stefani were a perfect duo.  
  
They were the type of couple that you would vote as the cutest couple in a yearbook. Taro would always remember important dates, such as their anniversary and Stefani’s birthday. Stefani loved to give Taro surprise gifts that she made herself, and in games like The Sims and Tomodachi Life, she would always make sure she and Taro ended up as a couple. Wherever the group went, the couple would always find a way to do something cute for/with each other.  
  
_They were a match made in heaven._  
  
~•~  
  
Ever heard the phrase “opposites attract”? That would definitely be the case with Kid and Damien.  
  
Kid was more of the strong silent type and was reserved and shy, while Damien was outgoing and friendly to anyone he met. Damien enjoyed anything involving robotics, and Kid spent his free time writing songs and playing guitar. They were even different in height— Kid was almost a foot taller than his little brother, standing at 6 feet while Damien stood at 5’1. Even so, the two got along like two peas in a pod. Kid liked to give Damien guitar lessons, and in return, Damien would teach his older brother about robotics. They supported each other and could always be found joking around and talking to each other.  
  
_You wouldn’t have known siblings that could get along so well until you met these two._  
  
~•~  
  
Hansuke definitely lived up to his name’s meaning: “helpful friend”.  
  
Being the smartest of the group, he always found time to tutor his friends and help them with homework. He cared about his friends, and he always was the first one to stand up for them if anyone dared to try picking on them. Sure, he was the second shortest of the group, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fight if he needed to! Of course, Hansuke actually getting into a fistfight was very unlikely.  
  
“Hansuke, you’re like the one that looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill you,” Stefani joked once.  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment” was Hansuke’s reply as he smirked at her.  
  
_She was right, though; while Hansuke was the nicest of the group, he wouldn’t hold back if someone tried to hurt his friends._  
  
~•~  
  
The 53rd season of Danganronpa was starting soon. Auditions had recently been opened, and the five friends were excited since they were now old enough to audition for the show.  
  
“Hey, so if we make it onto Danganronpa, what would our talents be?” Stefani asked. “I’m thinking mine could be Ultimate Dancer!”  
  
“Wasn’t there an Ultimate Dancer a few seasons ago though?” Damien pointed out. “I think they’ve repeated talents before. Remember the first few seasons? There was always an Ultimate Lucky Student out of the cast,” Hansuke explained.  
  
“Ultimate Dancer it is then! What about everyone else?” Stefani questioned, leaning in close. “Maybe Ultimate Entrepreneur? I’m not really sure,” Hansuke admitted as he turned to Kid and asked, “What about you? What talent would you audition for?”  
  
“Ah.. maybe Ultimate Guitarist or Songwriter.. I think those are what I’m best with,” Kid spoke up, glancing down at the floor nervously. Damien gave his brother’s shoulder a supportive pat as he said, “I think that really suits you! As for me, well.. Ultimate Robotics Expert? Is there a word for that?”  
  
“Roboticist?” Hansuke suggested.  
  
“Yeah, that! That’ll be my talent! What about you, Taro?”  
  
Taro held a finger to his chin as if he was in thought. “Hmm... I always thought Ultimate Ninja sounded cool,” he wondered aloud. “I’d make a good ninja, don’t you think?”  
  
The group continued to discuss possible talents for their auditions for the new season.  
  
And then Kid’s eyes lit up. “Guys.. I think I have an idea.”  
  
Everyone turned to look at him— which only made him blush slightly out of nervousness. “Um.. well, I was thinking, there were a lot of different Monokuma Units in the early seasons, but um.. what if Monokuma had kids? We could audition with that concept and maybe the idea could be used in the 53rd season,” he explained.  
  
The others glanced at each other, as if they were in thought about the idea. Kid shrugged and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a bit of a dumb idea, but I thought that’d be cool,” he admitted. “No no, that’s actually a really great idea! I can’t believe no one’s ever thought of that!” Hansuke exclaimed. “R-really?” Kid stammered. “Then.. is that what we’re doing?”  
  
“I mean, it sounds fun to me! What about everyone else?” Stefani questioned.  
  
“I’m on board with it,” said Taro.  
  
“I like the idea! Count me in!” Damien cheered.  
  
“Then it’s settled! We’ll make a group audition for the Children of Monokuma concept, and we could make individual auditions too for backups, just in case they don’t choose our idea,” Stefani decided.  
  
“Hmm..” Damien mumbled. “Children of Monokuma.. Monokuma’s Kids.. Monokuma’s Cubs..” He suddenly gasped and yelled, “I’ve got it!”  
  
“Hm? What’s up, Damien?” Taro asked, tilting his head.  
  
**_“The Monokubs! That could be our name!”_  
**  
“Monokubs.. I love it!” Hansuke said, nodding with approval. “It has a cool ring to it,” Stefani added. “Ok, we’ve got the name down. Now we need to plan other details,” Kid noted.  
  
_**And so the five friends began to plan a brilliant concept; an idea that would surprise fans of Danganronpa everywhere...**  
_  
~•~  
  
_“Um.. hello! My name is **—€æØ!—8.;—** and I’m a really big fan of Danganronpa. I’ve seen all the seasons and I know almost everything about it, so I guess that could be a reason to choose me for the new season. Hm.. what else..? Oh yeah! Um.. if I do get chosen, I’d like to be somewhat of a leader figure. I’ve never really been that good at taking control of things, so I think this could be my chance to shine as someone who can lead the group to victory!_  
  
_“As for my talent, I always thought I’d make a good Ultimate Ninja. Ninjas are sneaky and powerful, and that’s kind of what I’d like to be! That’s pretty much it.. I hope you consider choosing me!”_  
  
_~•~_  
  
_“Is this on? Okay, good. Um... where do I start? Oh, right. Ah.. my name’s **—€//-!.0œ.;—** and I’ve always admired the Danganronpa series. One of the reasons why I’d like to be on the show is because.. well, I want to be stronger than I am now. I’m not really confident in myself and I’ve been told that I’m really reserved.. it just makes me feel weak and I don’t know why._  
  
_“If I do get picked for the show, I want to be more outgoing and confident. Maybe even more energetic, kind of like my little brother. He’s always so upbeat and outgoing, and sometimes I feel a bit jealous of how easily he can get along with others. Don’t get me wrong, though- I  don’t hate him for it! I just kinda want to be as outgoing as him. For my talent.. I like to play guitar and write songs, so maybe Ultimate Songwriter or Guitarist would be fine with me. Thank you for watching.”_  
  
_~•~_  
  
_“Okay, here we go.. the name’s **—Æ//[]#€01/..;;—** and I’ve loved Danganronpa for as long as I can remember. I want to be on the show because I want to show everyone who I really am. All my classmates think I’m just some airhead ditz- well, everyone except my boyfriend and my best friends. I want to prove them wrong! I’m not an airhead with cotton candy for brains! For someone my age, I’m pretty smart, and you had better be damn sure that I’m strong too! Yeah! **HELL YEAH!** I’ll show them! I can handle whatever they throw at me! I’ll survive the killing game, and then they’ll all see that I’m stronger than they think I am!_  
  
_“...oh, right! Sorry, I got a little carried away.. I’d like to be the Ultimate Dancer if I do get chosen. I know there’s been an Ultimate Dancer before, but you guys have reused talents before, so I don’t see why we can’t have another dancer! That’s pretty much all. Thanks for watching!”_  
  
_~•~_  
  
_“Is this recording? Oh good, it is.. well, let’s start off with an introduction. My name is **—//a1 &.!.£\\!,!.+^—** and Danganronpa’s been something I’ve loved for years now. I think it was the first few seasons that got me hooked, actually.. but anyway. I want to be on the show because.. well, I want to be tougher. I can usually stop people from picking on my friends, but I‘ve never gotten the courage to actually pick a fight. I dunno if I’m being a coward or if I’m trying to stay safe, but either way, I want to change that. I think if I win the killing game, I’ll be able to stand up to others and actually pose a threat to them. Maybe people would even be scared of me.. who knows?_  
  
_“Talent-wise, I think I’d make a good Ultimate Entrepreneur. I think entrepreneurs can come up with good ideas, so I think I could use that talent to help me in the show. Other than that, I guess that’s pretty much it for my audition. Thanks in advance.”_  
  
_~•~_  
  
_“Hello! Nice to meet you, Team Danganronpa! My name is **—Ł/.€]*|£.18/ &œ!—** and I’m auditioning for the 53rd season of Danganronpa! Ah.. where do I start? Oh yeah! This series is one of my favorite shows ever, and it’d be an honor to be a part of it! But.. that’s not the only reason. I’ve never told anyone about this, not even my older brother, but.. kids at my school bully me. A lot. I’ve never told anyone because I don’t want them to feel worried or anything. I want to be on the show because I want those bullies to see that I’m not someone they should pick on. It may sound weird, but I feel like being on Danganronpa would show people that I’m able to handle things on my own, without anyone trying to help me. I want to be seen as someone you could be friends with.. someone you could get along with._  
  
_“Oh, yeah! If I do get chosen for the show, I’d like to be the Ultimate Roboticist! I’ve always loved working with robots, I just think it’s really cool and interesting! Well.. that’s all for my audition. Thanks for watching, and I hope you consider choosing me!”_  
  
_~•~_  
  
_“Is it on? Is it recording?”_  
  
_“Yyyyep! We’re rolling!”_  
  
In front of the camera stood five teenagers.  
  
The tallest of the group had dark blue hair and wore a black jacket over a simple white t-shirt with black pants and shoes.  
  
Next to him stood a redheaded boy—his hair was more of a blood red color rather than ginger—in a gray t-shirt and jeans.  
  
The only girl in the group had pastel pink hair and wore a knee-length magenta dress with dark brown flats.  
  
Then came a blonde boy with his hair in a small ponytail; he was dressed in a beige long-sleeved button down shirt and black pants.  
  
The shortest of the group was a boy with fluffy mint green hair; he wore a pale green t-shirt with jeans.  
  
**All five of them had dyed a part of their hair white—the boys had dyed their bangs, and the girl had dyed the tips of her hair.**  
  
_“Um.. you may have seen us in individual videos, but just to bring you back up to speed, I’ll introduce all of us to you again,”_ the redhead spoke up. _“My name is—“_  
  
**&!ÆØĮ*\\\|+ >/!:’znsksb-726:?!..-&;=.**  
  
_“—and I auditioned to be the Ultimate Ninja. The others here are—“_  
  
_**€\€JDNSZK—%%].??. >|€~€~£{¥,!19.&.!:!/**_  
  
_“—but you probably know that already. Anyways, we’re here to present to you an original concept for the 53rd season!”_  
  
The girl stepped forward.  
  
_“Throughout the various seasons, we’ve seen many different Monokuma Units, and they’ve all received admiration within the Danganronpa community. But there’s one idea that I don’t think you’ve considered.”_  
  
The green-haired boy ran up to the girl and turned to face the camera.  
  
_“Our concept is a group of five Monokuma units that are Monokuma’s self-proclaimed children. We’ve decided to call them.. The Monokubs!”_  
  
_“They can act as support or comic relief, and they can even have contrasting personalities!”_ the blonde boy added.  
  
_“We haven’t drawn out designs for them, but we’ve considered a concept for an introduction,”_ said the blue-haired boy. _“Okay, everyone, get in position!”_  
  
The group rearranged themselves within seconds; the green-haired boy and the blue-haired boy were at the ends of the line, the redhead was in the middle, and the girl and the blonde boy were on either side of him.  
  
_“Okay, on three! One, two, three!”_  
  
And on cue, the five teens struck a pose and spoke in perfect unison.  
  
_“Rise and shine, ursine! With our powers combined...”_  
  
They suddenly struck a second pose.  
  
_**“WE ARE THE MONOKUBS!”**_  
  
They returned to their original positions as they finished their concept intro.  
  
_“That’s it, I think,”_ the redhead thought aloud. “Well, we hope you consider using this idea in the 53rd season of Danganronpa!”  
  
_“Oh, we also thought of a departure catchphrase- something the Kubs could say when they leave! Let’s use that to end the video!”_ the green-haired boy spoke up.  
  
_“Okay! Thanks again for watching, Team Danganronpa! Okay, everyone- on three! One, two, three!”_  
  
The five teens smiled and waved at the camera.  
  
_“So long, bear-well!”_  
  
**And the video shut off.**


End file.
